


Home for the Holidays

by ididnotseethatcoming



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididnotseethatcoming/pseuds/ididnotseethatcoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a trip to meet your family ended in adding a new member</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Ethan, Nick, and Spencer are your older brothers

“Y/N? Dragaaa?”

You were shaken from your thoughts by Pietro. The pair of you were in the car on your way to your parents’ house, where Pietro would be meeting your family for the first time. This wouldn’t be a big deal… except for the fact that your family had never liked anyone you took to meet them. No matter how charming, sweet, polite, or kind, your family always decided they weren’t good enough for you.

With Pietro, though… things were different. The two of you had been dating for a year and a half, and you had been wary of him meeting your family. Seeing as the only family he had left was Wanda, your best friend, there had been no issues for you. But with your family’s past history, you were afraid they would scare Pietro away as they had all the others. Oddly enough, Pietro was fairly insistent on meeting your family, though you had warned him of past events.

“Draga?”

“Sorry, Piet. I was just thinking.” You held his hand, your arms resting on the shared armrest.

“May I ask what about?”

“…I don’t want them to scare you away.”

“My darling, nothing can scare me away - I have seen you when Tony ate the last bit of your cereal.”

You playfully smacked his shoulder and rolled your eyes, “I’m serious, babe… I really love you and I want my family to like you.”

“My sweet frumoasa, I love you as well. No matter their opinion, I’m not going to leave you.”

* * *

As you pulled up in the driveway, you saw your mother run out onto the porch and wave. It was never really your mother who disliked your past boyfriends, it was your father and three older brothers. You gave Pietro a look as your brothers ran and pulled you from your seat in the car.

“Hey sis!” Your eldest brother, Ethan, pulled you into a hug.

“YYYYY/NNNN” Next in line, Nick, who practically squeezed the life out of you. “How’s life as a superhero?”

“Glamorous as always, Nicky.”

“Hey Y/N,” said the youngest brother (though still your senior), Spencer.

“Hey Spence,” you pulled him into a hug. Letting him go, you looked around for Pietro, who was already introducing himself to your mother.

“So who’s the new guy, Y/N?” Ethan crossed his arms.

“Yeah, he looks familiar.” Nick squinted over at Pietro.

“He’s Pietro. Ya know - Quicksilver?”

“What?! No way! That’s so cool!” Nick looked impressed.

“You know that we still have to kill him if he hurts you, right?” Spencer nudged you.

“And we’ll kick his ass if we think his motives are… inappropriate.” Ethan’s arms remained crossed.

You cringed. “You guys wanna meet him?”

They sauntered over to Pietro and your mom, who seemed to be having a good time. You followed, going to stand between Pietro and your mother. “Boys, this is my boyfriend, Pietro. P, this is Ethan, Nick, and Spencer.”

Pietro immediately put his hand out, Spencer being the first to shake it. “I’m Spencer; I’m a year older than Y/N.”

Ethan stepped up next, “Ethan. I’m older than Y/N/N by 5 years.”

“I’m Nick, 3 years older than the munchkin.”

Pietro stepped back and you took his hand, looking up at him and smiling - things weren’t off to a bad start at all. He met your gaze and squeezed your hand. “And I see you’ve met my mom, P?”

“He’s wonderful,” your mother grinned and held out her arms for you. You let go of Pietro to hug her. “Go on, boys, go get their bags. You, too, Pietro!” She led you inside. “Your father should be in the basement. I’ll call him up.”

 

You led Pietro upstairs to your room and he set the bags down. Noticing the movie/band posters from your teenage years on the wall, Pietro smirked, “nice posters.”

“Oh shut up,” you grinned, too happy with the way things were going to be embarrassed. “I think they like you.”

“Really? Hm. Maybe we should go meet your dad and then we can be sure.” He pressed a chaste kiss to your lips before you led him back downstairs. Upon seeing your dad, you practically jumped into his arms. You’d always been close with him. Letting go, you moved to stand by Pietro before saying, “Dad, this is Pietro.”

Pietro glanced at you quickly, earning a smile, and stuck out his hand as he said, “It’s good to meet you, sir; Y/N has told me a lot about you.”

Your father reached to shake his hand, “Good to meet you, son.”

* * *

A couple of relaxing days passed. You went shopping with your mom, had a snowball fight with Pietro and your brothers, built a snowman with Pietro, and watched an abundance of holiday movies.

One afternoon you were baking with your mom while the boys all watched a game on TV. As Pietro walked passed the kitchen to use the restroom he paused to kiss your forehead and say “Hello, draga; hello, Mrs. Y/L/N.” Your mom smiled fondly as you said “hey,” leaned up and placed a small kiss on the side of his mouth.

He left and you went back to stirring something, a smile plastered to your face. Your mom stood with her head to the side, hands on her hips. After a moment you looked up, “What?”

She smiled. “He makes you happy.” It wasn’t a question.

“He does,” you nodded.

“I like him.”

The smile on your face grew even wider. “Mom… I love him.”

“I know.”

“Y- You know?”

“Sweetheart, it’s obvious. I’m your mother, but even if I wasn’t, it would still be obvious. I’m happy for you, peanut.”

* * *

Meanwhile, when Pietro got back from his visit to you/the restroom, he had an interrogation waiting for him. All eyes were on the doorway as Pietro entered, then froze.

“Have a seat, son.” Your dad was sat in his arm chair while your brothers were sat on the couch, leaving Pietro a seat on the loveseat.

“What, exactly, are your intentions with my daughter?”

“Sir, Y/N… she has changed my life. My intentions are to give her the best life I can, as long as she’ll let me.”

“You make her happy.” Spencer spoke up. You’d always been closest with him; he’d always noticed the smaller things with you. The others nodded in agreement.

This time Ethan spoke, “She’s never been this way with anyone else. We could tell the moment she got out of the car. You’re good for each other.” Nick voiced his assent.

Pietro took a deep breath. “There’s something I’d like to ask you,” he looked at your father, and then your brothers. “All of you.” Your father gestured for him to continue. “I’d like to ask for your permission to ask Y/N to marry me.”

Your dad looked at each of your brothers, then at Pietro. He laughed as a smile grew on his face. “Of course, son! Of course. When are you going to ask her?”

“I was thinking Christmas Day.”

* * *

Christmas morning was relaxed; you opened gifts as a family, ate breakfast, and went your separate ways. Pietro asked if you’d like to go for a walk, so you went upstairs to get dressed and met him downstairs.

“It’s so beautiful out,” you breathed as you hooked your arm in Pietro’s.

“Everything is beautiful with you in my life.”

“What do you mean, Piet?”

“Y/N, you are the reason I see beauty in the world.” You kept walking with him, wondering where this was going. “When my parents died… Wanda and I were in a bad place. I stayed in that bad place… until I set eyes on you. And when we became friends, you showed me a way to live that I never wanted to let go. When we become more, I fell hard. You stole my heart… and you haven’t given it back. But I don’t want you to. Y/N, you are the definition of beauty, grace, everything that I could ever want in a woman… in a wife. So what I’m getting at is…”

He stopped and took my hand in his as he kneeled and reached for something in his pocket.

“You are the best thing to happen to me. Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?”

A tear slipped from your eye as you pulled Pietro up and into a hug. He wrapped his arms around you. “I take it that’s a yes?” He grinned.

You pulled back and smirked. “Gimme the ring, P” He put it on your finger, and you jumped into his arms and kissed him fiercely.

Slowly, you made your way back home. When you got inside, Spencer called out, “So, do we have a new brother or what?”

You pulled Pietro into the living room and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Hell yeah, you do.”


End file.
